Momentos asiaticos
by maestro jedi
Summary: algunos pequeños momentos en la vida de la gigantesca familia asiatica, basandome en mi primer experimento de llevar una serie de pequeños mini fan, momentos, espero que sea de su agrado
1. Chapter 1

Te

La hora del té, era tan especial, para Yao que incluso había inventado una elaborada ceremonia, para realizar su hermosa afición, por ese hermoso y exquisito elixir, llegando a inculcar el amor por esa bebida, en todos sus hermanos, desde el Tíbet, hasta el más pequeño que era Hong Kong, pero si alguien merecía el lugar de honor a la hora de tomar el té era Kiku

El japonés, siempre seguía al pie de la letra cada una de las secuencias, ceremoniales, de la preciada ceremonia china

Incluso en medio de la primera o segunda guerra, los dos habían logrado escabullirse de sus respectivos jefes para celebrar la ceremonia

No necesitaban palabras, durante ella, simplemente dejar que sus energías se fusionaran en ese momento espiritual

Simplemente el té, era la sangre del continente Asiático


	2. Chapter 2

Navegación

El mayor observaba como su pequeño veía con asombro el gigantesco barco, que estaba en su pequeño puerto en construcción

- Es gigantesco – repuso el más pequeño

El mayor no pudo evitar sonreír, ante esa expresión, si el barco en cuestión era un simple mercante hindú, nada comparado con el gigantesco barco insignia que se estaba construyendo para la última idea del emperador, la gran expedición del sometimiento del mar

- Si Hong, es gigantesco aru –dijo el mayor cargando a su hermanito, el cual parecía mirar el mar, con amor, pero al mismo tiempo recelo, como si algo en su interior, supiera que estaría ligado a él toda su vida


	3. Chapter 3

Navegación segunda parte

El mayor miraba con cariño al pequeño el cual se esforzaba en hacer el nudo, que hasta hace poco el le estaba enseñando hacer, y el cual aprecia ser difícil de igualar

- Yao me ayudas – repuso el pequeño finalmente, resignado, en verdad era difícil hacer ese nudo, o quizás el no tenía sangre de marinero

- Veamos aru – dijo el mayor agachándose, viendo bien donde estaba el problema – Hong, tienes que empezar por las puntas no desde el centro – exclamo el mayor mientras, desenredaba los amarres del su hermanito

- Ah – dijo el menor algo avergonzado

- Quitando eso mira, aru – repuso el mayor, mostrándole a su hermanito una hermosa mariposa de soga – vez lo que hicisteis con solo un poco de practica aru– exclamo el mayor

- ¿Yo hice eso? - pregunto el menor, mientras agarraba la soga y miraba su obra maestra, con cierto orgullo

- Si – dijo el chino, mientras soltaba una pequeña risita, esperaba que esa época nunca llegara a su fin


	4. Chapter 4

Escritura

Yao veía como el pequeño Kiku luchaba por aprender a escribir su idioma, bueno en realidad era difícil, mucha gente a un no sabía usarla al cien por ciento, incluso había gente de su pueblo que nunca llegaba a conocerla, pero Kiku tenía que ser diferente, después de todo su futuro era ser una gran nación, debía ser también una persona cultivada en las más finas artes del conocimiento

- Ten paciencia aru – repuso el mayor mientras se arrodillaba al lado del pequeño, que había terminado por romper la quinta cinta de bambú enlazado

- No sirvo para estoy soy una deshonra – exclamo el pequeño haciéndose una bolita en si mismo

- No digas eso aru – exclamo el chino, mientras le daba unas pequeñas palmaditas a su hermano menor en la espalda

- Pero Yao – susurro el japonés

- Simplemente debes visualizar la escritura, no es algo que debas hacer es algo que debes sentir aru – dijo el mayor mientras cargaba al más pequeño y lo llevaba a la mesa, ya era casi la hora de comer, y sería bueno para el pequeño descansar un poco su cerebro

Siglos después

- ¿Qué piensas? – pregunto el japonés al chino, que hacía siglos dejo de ser su hermano mayor, el cual simplemente se limitaba a leer uno de los múltiples poemas cortos japoneses, dedicados a la primavera y las flores de cerezo

- Veo que aprendisteis la lección aru – dijo el mayor con una ligera sonrisa, lo que hizo que el japonés se sonrojara ligeramente


	5. Chapter 5

Panda

El pequeño Hong veía a su hermano mayor acomodar su colección de osos panda de peluche, era inmensa, fácilmente abría ahí unos cien o más, no podía calcularlos tan fácilmente, el apenas había aprendido a contar hasta el cien, aun lo que más le llamo la atención, era un peluche diferente, uno color rojo de ojos amarillos, que parecía más un gato que un panda

- Yao – pregunto el menor

- ¿Si Hong?- pregunto el chino

- ¿Qué es eso? – repuso el pequeño señalando el peluche

- Ah – dijo el chino volteándose – es un panda aru – exclamo finalmente

- No – contesto el pequeño – esto es un panda – repuso confiadamente, mientras agarraba un pequeño panda de peluche

- Hong el otro también es un panda aru – dijo el mayor

- No – repuso el pequeño moviendo la cabeza – no puede ser porque todos los pandas son así – exclamo el pequeño mostrando el peluche

- Hong, si te dijo que es un panda es un panda aru – dijo el mayor

- Pero oni – chan, tú me dijisteis que esto era un panda – repuso el pequeño

- Será mejor que demos un pequeño paseo por el jardín aru – exclamo el mayor, mientras se ponía de pie

Algunas horas después

- Esto es un panda rojo Hong, son los primos pequeños de los pandas gigantes aru – dijo el mayor mientras le mostraba a su pequeño hermano el citado animal

- Son muy suaves – repuso el pequeño mientras acariciaba al animalito, que retozaba dulcemente entre sus pequeñas piernas

Siglos después

- Así que aquí estabas Ming – repuso el hong kones, mirando al peluche, el mismo que lo había hecho recordar, su primera discusión con Yao, el tiempo parecía ir tan rápido, a un así ese pequeño peluche de panda rojo, seguía ahí con sus ojos de botón color amarillos, su pelaje rojo y una pequeña sonrisa eterna, como si de su hermano mayor se tratara


	6. Chapter 6

Pin Pong

Yao podía ser tranquilo y hasta a veces algo vago, según la circunstancia, era una nación vieja que a veces prefería, sentarse horas, leyendo alguno de sus viejos libros, perdidos en el tiempo, o platicando con quien pudiera prestarle algunos minutos de atención

Pero había algunas ocasiones, en donde dejaba salir su dragón interior, y no precisamente cuando tenía que defender a su casa y su gente

- Punto – repuso un juez de línea

- El juego se a empatado – exclamo uno de los comentaristas – la republica popular de china y la republica de corea del sur, están empatados en la final de pin pong de este año

Había sido un torneo difícil, pero ambos habían dejado en el camino a fuertes competidores, para el chino había sido un deleite eliminar seguidamente al americano y luego al ruso, por el lado del coreano, lo mas disfrutable para él había sido dejar fuera al japonés y luego al canadiense

- No tienes oportunidad Yao, el pin pong fue inventad – exclamo el coreano al momento de sentir como la pequeña pelota pasaba a su lado

- O en china aru – repuso el mayor, al momento de dar el punto final de la partida

Podría ser sobre protector con sus pequeños hermanos, pero nadie pero nadie y eso era definitivo le ganaba en Pin Pong


	7. Chapter 7

Espada

El pequeño Kiku veía a su hermano mayor, ejecutar un sinfín de figuras con una larga lanza, era como si la lanza y el chino fueran uno solo

- ¡Increíble! – repuso el pequeño, siendo espontáneo como pocas veces

- No están difícil aru – dijo el mayor algo sonrojado

- ¿Me podrías enseñar? – pregunto el pequeño

- Claro – dijo el chino mientras se acercaba al pequeño

Algunos siglos después

- Ingrato aru – gruño el chino, mientras se tomaba su quinta botella de alcohol de arroz – todo se lo enseñe yo aru – gruño, mientras veía el vaso nuevamente lleno – le di todo lo que se, lo defendí, lo eduque le di un techo donde vivir, comida, ropa, religión y aun así aru – dijo en medio de nuevas lagrimas, mientras lentamente se trataba de tocar la gigantesca herida, que le atravesaba prácticamente toda la espalda – aun así aru – sintió como la voz se le quebraba – a un así me traiciono aru – esas simples palabras las sintió como si alguien le hubiera arrancado el corazón, pero de que corazón podría tratarse si hacía mucho tiempo, que sabía que el ya no tenía un corazón, si no simplemente fragmento de lo que alguna vez fue un corazón


	8. Chapter 8

Rencuentro

Cuando lo supo, pensó que todo debió haber sido una broma una cruel, como las que a veces le justaba jugar a estados unidos hacia, pero cuando el que se lo dijo fue Inglaterra, sintió como si su mundo se cayera en pedazos

A pocos instantes estuvo de empezar la tercera guerra mundial, si no fuera porque Francia y Inglaterra habían logrado controlarla y que Canadá se había llevado a Estados Unidos lejos, lo menos que viera hecho hubiera si romperle la cara

- Déjenme verlo aru – grito a las otras dos naciones

- Debes entender que está muy delicado – dijo el ingles

- No tu debes entender que yo soy a un su hermano mayor aru – grito el chino

- Yao por favor, no tienes idea de lo que él ha sufrido – dijo el francés

- Y ustedes no saben lo que hace un hermano mayor cuando está desesperado – gruño el chino, mientras golpeaba a las otras dos naciones, en sus puntos nerviosos

- Kiku – grito Yao entrando a la habitación, para instantes después ver lo más horrible que nunca pensó ver

Ahí ante sus ojos, estaba su "pequeño hermano menor" completamente cubierto de vendas, con su mirada ida, completamente narcotizado, en una cama de hospital, su cuerpo lleno de cortes, lagrimas corriendo sin deparo por su rostro, su hermoso cabello negro, completamente opaco, y una gigantesca quemadura en su costado derecho, que a duras penas las vendas y los médicamente lograrían supurar

Japón, su Japón, se estaba muriendo, y el no podía ser nada, era tan solo un pequeño, no tenia mas de dos mil quinientos años, era solamente un niño, un niño que había crecido demasiado rápido

No supo como pero, simplemente le beso sus delicados labios, no le importaba nada, mas debía sentirlos al menos una vez, si algo le llegara a pasar a Kiku, simplemente el moría de dolor

Algunos meses después

Kiku se estaba recuperando, sorprendentemente bien, o al menos eso es lo que le decía, Im Yong Soo, el único que podía informarle bien de la situación, dado que Alfred, en su papel de héroe del capitalismo, estaba ayudando a salir a flote al asiático, como si el no hubiera sido su verdugo, incluso tenia la desfachatez, de llamar a Yao cerdo comunista, cuando el otro era el cerdo

- Solo espero que el sepa que yo lo he perdonado – repuso el chino al coreano que lo veía tranquilamente

- Yo podría decírselo – exclamo

- No Im Yong Soo es algo que debe ser personal – dijo Yao

- Entiendo, pero tardaran mucho en poderse volver a ver a la cara – repuso el coreano

- El tiempo es solo una unidad, hermanito – susurro el chino mientras volvía a tomar su te, después de todo el ya tenia mas de cuatro mil años, el tiempo para el era casi por así decirlo una palabra


	9. Chapter 9

Coleta

Los pequeños miraban, con asombro al mayor, no podían creerlo, Yao se había cortado el pelo, su hermoso pelo negro, que siempre traía atado en una coleta, había dado paso a un simple corte, circular, sin ningún chiste, que el chino tubo que atacar, dado que era la disposición del hijo del cielo

Todos lo observaban, sorprendido, cuando el se quedaba mirando el espejo, extrañaba su coleta, la había tenido, incluso antes de que si quiera la dinastía actual reinara, era casi un sacrilegio para el

Quinde días después

Los pequeños, miraban con mas tranquilidad al mayor, mientras lentamente le daba forma a una diminuta coleta de pelo, después de todo, su coleta y los pandas, eran su vida, además de sus pequeños, y sin ellos no podía vivir, pero había algo que a un le seguía incomodando

Dos mil quinientos setenta y cinco años antes

Estados en guerra, ultima gran batalla de unificación, ahí estaba el en la antigua casa de su madre, la fundadora de china, que le había dado a luz a el y a todos sus hermanos, la diosa del cielo

- Debes estar feliz Qin – repuso una delicada voz a su espalda

- Yan sabes que yo nunca quise ver morir a los demás – susurro el mas pequeño de los hermanos

- Era inevitable, pequeño – dijo el mayor

- Pero estaré solo, si tu también desapareces – repuso el menor

- Mi tiempo a llegado, el momento de pasar al siguiente paso es, tu momento a penas inicia pequeño Qin – dijo el penúltimo hermano con vida

- Pero que haré sin ustedes – pregunto el mas pequeño, mirando como lentamente empezaba a crecer algunos centímetros mas

- Simplemente sigue a tu corazón de dragón – dijo el mayor mientras se arrodillaba ante el menor, el cual lo imito, era momento de la ultima ceremonia, de la familia Wang, en representación de mas de uno de sus miembros

- Esta coleta simboliza, la unión de nosotros en ti, de nuestros pueblos unidos, bajo el primer gran emperador, de la voluntad de nuestro pueblo, y de nuestro espíritu de innovación y de entendimiento – repuso lentamente el mayor – llévala con orgullo hermanito desde este día tu nombre será cambiado, ya no serás Qin, ahora te nombro Wang, Yao, el ultimo de los Wang, guardián de toda China – dijo el mayor mientras le hacia la coleta ceremonial

De regreso al presente

Yao no había aguantado recordar, ese momento, no solo había traicionado su identidad, si no a toda su dinastía, y familia, en un momento de obediencia ciega, solo esperaba que sus hermanos pudieran perdonarlo, por a verse cortado la coleta, y que la nueva coleta, resultara digna de si quiera asemejarse a la hermosamente hecha por primera vez aquella noche lluviosa, cuando el ultimo de sus hermanos mayores murió


End file.
